Molded plastic container/closure combinations are well known and used in a variety of sizes and configurations for a variety of purposes including the shipment and storage of various materials from food products to adhesives and laundry detergents. To prevent or at least indicate pilferage, it is common to incorporate a “tamper evident” feature into such combinations which provides a physical indication that the container may have been opened before reaching the end user. For example, the container and closure may be designed in such a way that it is necessary to remove a tear band before the closure can be removed.
Another feature incorporated into such containers is a complexity in the opening process which discourages or prevents opening by children; this is particularly important in the case of toxic products within the container.